


Heart's Desire Needs No Search

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Backstabbing (quite literally), Eventual Smut, Fear, Fear of Abandonment, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Personification, Regeneration, Valhalla, barely edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...will you search for your heart’s desire, knowing it may doom you as it doomed your father?" Loki's words now echoed hauntingly in Magnus' ears.<br/>"Blades before babes, you know what I'm saying?" Jack thought, wondering if Magnus would even follow that rule. After all, it was not his einherji owner that had said it. Maybe - just maybe - it'd be like father like son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What if...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Magnus Chase and The Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer. It belongs to Rick Riordan and other respective owners I may have excluded due to not knowing then all.  
> This entire fanfiction is a parody under fair use.  
> Please support the official release of this series.
> 
> Just so you all know, I do not ship this. I just had this idea that is not canon and would probably scar the eyes of this fandom. Also, I noticed there was none of this strange pairing anywhere so I decided to change that.

I fell in love and Jack could tell I did. Another thing I could tell: it scared the Helheim out of him. He had no idea who it was as far as I could tell, but it still worried me that he felt afraid to think I was in love with something more than falafel.

 

How could I possibly know what he knew? Answer: the effects I got when reclaiming him, just a day after I realized who I liked. During one of Valhalla's battle times, I had help from Jack to use the Peace of Frey. Like a shockwave, weapons leapt out of their owner's hands, leaving only me with the Sword of Summer levitating in front of me. Having done the Peace and wanting to take advantage of it to fight,  I took hold of Jack's hilt (that sounded sexual).

 

At first the usual happened: nausea, fatigue, drowsiness, and everything in-between washed over me. But then, his voice spoke in my head.  _ Nonononono. Magnus,  _ why’d _ you have to fall in love? Why and who? _

 

At the time I was tempted to reply, but at the moment there were einherjar I had to slay. And then I died.  _ Someone  _ must have attacked me from behind because I couldn't see my attacker. And that was odd; now that I knew how to use Jack properly, I didn't die as much. In fact, I was usually one of the few people still alive at the end of the training session. Aside from me and a bunch of stupid gods, who would let their sword go in order to fight. Seriously, Jack was a paradox and all but that didn't excuse him from not making any sense.

 

It was probably because of lack of daily death that my regeneration felt weird. But I still came back. Needless to say, it'd been awhile since I'd seen Loki’s fugly face.

 

Our meeting took place in my special high-class, einherji-of-Valhalla, nature-themed room. He was lazily laying on one of the low-hanging but strong branches in one of my trees when I found him.

 

I yelled at him, “Dude, Respect the nature.”

 

He sighed, sounding unusually resigned. “Fortunately for you - and very unfortunately for me - you will not have to sit on Odin's throne to search for your heart's desire. You will not even need search at all.”

 

“Right, right.  _ Such _ a shame.” I couldn't process his words. I won't have to search for my heart's desire. I didn't get it, unless…

 

Having picked up on my sarcasm, Loki raised his head from the branch and turned his scarred face towards me. “Oh, it really is. I was thinking of wonderful ways to torment you after you sit on Odin's throne.”

 

“I'm sorry, but I'm allergic to torment.”

 

The last thing I could remember from our chat was him frowning with a little twinkle of humor in his eyes, saying, “No, you're not.”

 

When I woke up, I was in my bed. Without Jack at the side of it. I’d never regenerated fast enough for him not to be there. There, the shower was sounding from the bathroom. I knocked. “Jack, you in there?”

 

His reply came over the water's constant pitter-patter. “Yeah. And dude, give a sword some privacy. I’m still washing off all the gross einherjar blood. Eh...no offense.”

 

“What do you mean? It's not like it's  _ my _ blood.”

 

“Wh- you know what, never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything.” A fine example of Jack not making any sense.

 

A question tugged at the back of my mind. “How are you taking a shower even? You don't have hands. Unless this is one of your random paradox abilities: to sprout magical hands from your blade.”

 

Jack sounded offended. “Hey! I could totally grow hands if I wanted to.” I wasn't questioning. “And I have a human form; it's part of my glamour. I did it back in Jotunheim in that giantess’s goblet.” That was a first.

 

“Huh.” I waited on my bed patiently. I wanted a look at this supposed humanoid form.

 

After a few minutes, a figure I didn't recognize emerged from the bathroom door in a cloud of steam, though I could see the similarities between this person and my sword. Jack's blade guard and hilt had become his leggings, starting from his hips down as well as gloves. His pommel was socks at his feet. He was without a shirt with his runes and all other designs tattooed onto his chest and back, none of them glowing at the moment against his naturally glowing, light, coppery skin (that put mortals with actual naturally glowing skin to shame). His short hair - the color of his blade edge - was messy and unevenly covered down to his eyes, still glistening with water. Jack's new body wasn't built as well as my einherji one, but he wasn't scrawny either. A youth, maybe less than year older than me, physically.

 

Jack spoke before I could catch myself staring. “Like what you see?” He gave me a smug and definitely joking grin. His runes glowed white, but much less than when he was a sword.

 

“No, ya perv.”

 

He clicked his tongue in disapproval. “ _ I  _ am not a perv.  _ You _ are, senõr Magnus.”

 

“Suuuure.” I began to speak more slowly. “So, I just had another near-death experience with Loki.”

 

“Which one?”

 

I put some exasperation into my words. “Father-of-evil-and-Sam Loki.”

 

He mouthed a silent  _ Oh _ and then started speaking actual words. “What did he say?”

 

I gave him a hard steady look whilst speaking carefully, “He brought up searching for my heart's desire.”

 

Any light emitted from Jack's runes drained away. “O-oh?” I nodded. “So… are you gonna actually do it? You know, search?” Maybe it was fear tainting his voice. Maybe I was just hallucinating.

 

I sighed, preparing myself for going through with another one of my stupid and not-well-thought-out plans. I sighed, blinked and then directed my gaze back to Jack. “Better question: would _let_ _me_ search?”

 

If Jack's mouth could dry, I imagined it would be doing that now. He averted his eyes and said, “No, I wouldn't.”

 

Time for my epically stupid decision. I walked straight up to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and asked, “What if it was you?”

 

“What do mean ‘what if it was-’” A look of comprehension dawned across his face. A white glow dusted across Jack's face as a blush - which I thought was cute.

 

“Loki said I wouldn't have to search for it.” I looked straight into his face. “Any idea on what that meant?” A part of me was actually curious and not confident in my hopes. When he didn't respond, I continued, “I like you. Do you like me?”

 

After a few moments, I was afraid he didn't, but then he showed a shallow nod and said, “I fell in love.” I felt like a bunch of Mimir’s bundled up pachinko balls inside my chest had finally been released, like I could breathe again.

  
And for a few minutes, we just stood there, holding each other like we were afraid we'd slip away - in front of a steaming bathroom door.


	2. Just Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn. Barely edited.

As a sword, I didn't really think about sex. Or love, for that matter. Just parties and slaying stuff, like a normal sword.

 

Well, I, senõr-Jack-that-should-never-be-called-Sumarbrander-again and the best most amazing sword, am not a normal sword. No. I was a sword once owned (and then given away) by the stupid no-bro god, Frey. I'm also the sharpest sword in the nine worlds, owned by Frey's son, Magnus Chase. The einherji boy I fell in love with.

 

Senõr Magnus was a nice guy, albeit stupid, but I loved his bravado - and maybe a lot of other things. Perhaps my love for him was born from my fear of being abandoned, causing me constant thoughts about him. But _no_ , that wasn't true; my fear wouldn't have caused me thoughts of him spending more time with me, sneaking away from the training times - maybe making out a bit. I also accidentally stabbed him dead when I found out he found love during one of Valhalla's training times.

 

Of course, when he told me liked me, I freaked my bone steel off. I barely responded, and it was all I could do to quiet my internal screaming.

 

Now, a little over a year later, I was affected by a few pesky hormones. I imagined myself in a folly of position with Magnus on top of me; then vice versa. I couldn't tell which was more enticing. At this point, a simple peck on the lips from him was doing some awful things to me.

 

One night, late after dinner, Magnus called me over, specifically telling me to do so in my human glamour form. When I got there, he was sitting in his bed, patiently waiting. He said, “So… I've been thinking about some things.” Not even a hello.

 

I halted. Your boyfriend saying ‘I've been thinking about things’ was usually a bad sign. I stuttered, “O-oh?”

 

Magnus seemed to notice my dismay. “It's not _bad_ news, kinda.” Kinda? “I was thinking -” He grabbed my hand and suggestively nodded towards the bed. He continued, “- of doing something…fun.”

 

Under any other circumstances, I would have gladly agreed to a quick fuck (not that anyone had ever asked me). But with Magnus asking me, my thoughts turned sluggish and I actually thought about my actions properly for once. Consequences: not much. Nervousness: quite a bit. I mean… this _was_ my boyfriend, a memorable moment.

 

I stumbled over my words, feeling my face flush. “U-um… ye-yeah, sure.” He smiled, amused. He probably thought it was cute or some shit like that.

 

He worked me up slow, placing a few pecks on my lips, gradually sliding his hand lower down my back. Eventually our tongues intertwined and his hands gripped my butt. After mere minutes, we were panting against each other's lips, both of us needy for more - whatever that was. When stripped off was our clothes, our hands traveled farther. I gripped at Magnus’s biceps and his hands to my sides. Impatience brought us to each other's lengths.

 

I groaned at the friction and so did he. Time for a shocking revelation: I was a virgin. Both ways. And I had never jerked off before either. So when this happened, I couldn't tell what I was feeling. All I knew was that I wanted more of whatever it was. I gasped against his lips, “Magnus, _please_.”

 

He tutted teasingly. “Patience.” He pumped me slowly and I did the same for him. I could tell his eyes implored _more?_ But I wasn’t going to go any faster until he did. Before I knew it, we were both naked and hard with him on top of me.

 

Magnus had apparently thrown away his tactic of taking it slow. His eyes were definitely clouded over with mounting lust, staring straight into mine. The blond einherji that usually looked smug and joking, now looked like an animal ready to pounce - and the animal’s prey was me and my body spread lewdly, quivering before him.

 

His mouth attacked first, against my neck and chest. Then his hands were his weapons. They slid between my legs, slickened with some scented lubricant from Odin knows where. His fingers delved into my tightness until they curled up against my prostate. “Ahh!”

 

I writhed and arched my back without control of my moans. My body shook, and I unconsciously pressed my ass back down onto Magnus's fingers after each curl. This pleasure that made my senses numb and legs weaken was so pleasurably… _unbearable_. My soul wanted to fly out of my glamour body. I wanted to scream.

 

“Oh, GODS, Magnus, sto~p.” I screamed and begged. “No more…”

 

“At least let me get off first,” he said bluntly whilst pointing at his erection. I only nodded in reply.

 

Having my permission to continue he took hold of his own dick and began pushing into me. At first, it hurt a bit. I hadn't expected Magnus to be so _big_. Maybe being an einherji blessed you with a larger dick if you were male, boobs if female. It'd be the first I'd heard of it in all my millennia of living.

 

When he started thrusting, I lost it. My sinuous throat betrayed my mind's orders with its wanton moans that were soon reduced to whimpers without any coherent words. All his other caresses to my aching cock and erect nipples my mind couldn't process. The only way I knew was through my shaking body.

 

His load filled me first and I had to finish myself off. Together, we collapsed into his bed, exhausted. He smiled at me. “Wanna go another round?”

 

I shook my head. “Dude, I'm _exhausted_. Let me rest for a bit.” Without attempting to, I accidentally returned to my sword form, now floating a few inches above the mattress.

 

I would assume that Magnus grabbed for my hilt out of instinct. When he did, he let out a strangled moan while I felt a warm relaxing feel wash over me. We both realized: reclaiming me included our sexual intercourse. Of course, this time, he didn't pass out.

 

Magnus struggled for words. “So, uh...wow. You felt _that_ good? I feel skilled now.” A nice ego boost for him. I could tell there was some kind of longing in his eyes.

  
I pecked him on the cheek and asked, “You wanna bottom next time?”

He nodded. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pretty much porn, wasn't it?


	3. Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surt is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit ending, just saying.
> 
> Writer's block.

On the battlefield, Jack was the best, slicing through even the threads holding reality like cutting through butter. He was the best for his master, unless his future Jotun master, Surt, happened to be on the battlefield as well. How unfortunate.

 

“MAGNUS CHASE, YOU WILL MEET DEATH,” boomed a very giant-sounding voice. “AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO INTRODUCE YOU TWO.”

 

Technically, Magnus was already dead, but decided not to comment, y’know, because he had other things to do at the moment. Like sending a certain giant back to Jotunheim. If only his sword obeyed him.

 

Jack was currently unconsciously soaring towards Surt with a very impressive amount of force, only to be desperately held at the grip by Magnus, who was looking like a very weak firefighter fruitlessly tackling a wild hose. Then, in one mighty tug, Jack flew out of Magnus's hand and in front of Surt’s massive frame. In a white glow, Jack turned into his human glamour form. “My master…”

 

Magnus felt any warmth in his body escape him as he broke into a cold sweat. “H-hey, Surt, buddy… you wouldn’t mind giving that sword back, would ya?”

 

A response came an instant after Surt willed Jack back into a sword and grabbed him by the hilt, “Yes. I would very much mind.” He smiled sinisterly. “Now, Sumarbrander is finally mine and--” Why the cutoff? Because in that instant Jack flew out of Surt’s grip and back in front of him.

 

Again, Jack was in his human glamour form. “Who said I'm your sword? Who said today was Ragnarok?” In one sweep of his finger, Jack cut the threads of Midgard, sending Surt through the rift and back to Jotunheim. “You are  _ not _ my master.” Jack's runes glowed a bright blinding red, filled with rage. The power surging from the sword scared Magnus.

 

When the scenery calmed, Magnus asked, “So… what made you snap out of it?”

 

Jack looked back and smiled. “He called me Sumarbrander.” He wasn't finished. “And another thing… I'm _ your _ sword; not Surt’s.”

  
And Magnus had never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had no plans for smut. Just some emotional and partially fluffy and sweet fanfic. Then, I had a horrifying idea and I felt the need to write it down.


End file.
